Our Special Place
by CutePichu65
Summary: Because I miss the PPG so much! For the blues! Boomer meets Bubbles at the beach after a long time. BTW, they are 16.


Our Special Place

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO PPG AND ITS CHARACTERS

Don't ask but this came from a dream I had. Did you know you could find love during summer, Boomer does now. My first POV story.

Boomer's POV

I was walking on the warm pavement again, today. The first time was when I went with my brothers to the beach. That place was filled with so many girls, too many, I mean! Butch immediately got lost between them, and I don't know if he raped one of them but he definitely was grinning ear to ear when we got home.

But Brick and I sat on the nice, yellow sand and stared at the water. Some annoying chick darted her eyes towards Brick and took him away, to treat him with ice-cream and her phone number. Brick was hardly amused and shrugged at her lame gestures. Butch would've kissed her right on the spot.

Tons of girls which puberty had hit well surrounded me for some reason. One even tried to climb unto me! It was disgusting and my brothers didn't help anyhow. If you counted laughing and staring with serious envy as aid. I pushed all of them away and made my escape, no way was I going back there with all those 'beach babes' tearing me up.

I waited until my brothers got back from that feminine territory of hell. Butch was grinning widely and he looked hazy like crazy! Brick then told me, "Those farts ruined the beach for me. I'm going to the park from now on," he said gruffly. I looked at Butch for his say.

"I love the beach!" he said like a drunkard and swayed even more. I sighed at him, pure disgusting creature… and my brother.

Back to the story, I arrived at the deserted beach happily. Some peace and quiet time to catch the waves. I propped my leg unto the cool sand and stared at the sun setting in the horizon. I then noticed another figure come to the same sandy area and look deeply interested in the ocean.

I gazed at her, blonde hair flapping, baby blue eyes glistening with the ocean, long peach legs taking a tan effect under the orange sun. I had this sudden urge to talk to her… Bubbles.

Bubbles' POV

I sighed quietly as I sat down and stared at the ocean. And I wished I hadn't noticed Boomer get up. I groaned out loud and stared at the beautiful blue ocean. Somehow, my heartbeat increased as I squinted beyond the horizon.

"Hey, Bubbles," I heard that deep voice call to him and I just had to answer. He seemed to be pink, just like me, for some reason. He sat next to me and I smiled stupidly, "The beach is nice in the evening, isn't it?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Um… how's life?" Boomer asked me and bit his lip. I felt in the lead and put my finger on his mouth, I shook my head. Breeze brushed his amber hair as his royal blue eyes were fixed on me. I blushed harder. "Don't do that," I whispered. I took his hand and raced towards the shoreline of the beach.

He gazed at the body of water and back at me, "What are we doing so close here?" Boomer wondered idly and I laughed a bit. Giggled. "Going for a swim, silly!" I said as I dragged him into the water with me.

At first, we both struggled because the waves kept moving us to and fro, but we got the hang of it easily. I started playfully splashing water to him while trying to kick away. He clapped his hands a waved pushed me backwards in a long way. "That was so forced," I yelled, wondering if he could hear my petit voice.

"HA! YOU HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!" he shouted back. He obviously did. And I did catch him first and landed on his body. I struggled getting on balance, and used him as support. Even though I was… good, I didn't seem to want to let go. And I'm sure he felt the same way, I giggled out loud.

"I love the marine life," I told him as I looked down in the sea.

"Do you know sharks are part of the marine?" he asked me and my eyes tensed. The romantic music in my head sparked and refused to come on, the panic music played. I started blubbering and splashing wildly. I have a huge fear of sharks!

Boomer laughed and said, "Bubbles? What are you doing?" I tried calming down with his eyes but I kept thinking of the mortality rate people had because of sharks, death… I hate that. The guy didn't get the idea. But all I know is that, with sharks floating in my mind, I knew I wasn't up on surface breathing for long.

Boomer's POV

I was having a good time with Bubbles when she started kicking in a silly way. Until she went into the water and bubbles stopped coming up, I knew something was wrong. I dove in (because I am awesome at swimming) and noticed how her lean body kept going downwards to hit the ocean floor. "BUBBLES!" I yelled, foolishly thinking she was joshing.

I swam after her and grabbed the cold body, and immediately started swimming upwards. The save wasn't much, like what I was expecting put I laid her on the shore line next to the water and peered over her.

Those baby blue eyes blinked a few times slowly and she smiled her signature one at me. Bubbles sat up and hugged me by surprised, well I did deserve that but I didn't realise how tender yet strong a hug could be.

"Thanks, Boomer," she thanked me and I bowed my head. Really and truly was my honour. She then looked at me with her head cocked. She leaned closer to me and I froze. A strawberry taste filled my insides so quickly as I felt her body move unto mine, now I had her waist to wrap.

I couldn't believe a girl could use her tongue so powerfully. Her little tip touched mine and I felt that electric zing! I felt her soft arms on my shoulders so lightly. Then she broke the kiss. Boy did I feel and look foolish when I still moved my head to get her lips back. She was giggling as usual. "You liked that, huh?" she wondered and I nodded enthusiastically.

"I want more of that than anything," I told her with my heart set. Thinking, she was going to give me another hit, she got up abruptly, while I was still leaning and I fell into the sand, and started walking away. I had my choice to follow her long, thin, blue skirt as she did her stuff.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked her as my mouth trembled. I didn't want to lose her… because… you don't need to know! But it is kinda obvious anyhow. I stared at her as we walked.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, silly," Bubbles chirped cheerily as she didn't look up at me. Her long, laid down hair followed her walking style and basically was bouncing. She then paused and shut her eyes, and suddenly reminded me of Yui Hirasawa from K-On! With the way she looked so cute and all… "I really enjoyed it too," she told me innocently and brushed her arm thoroughly, she was blushing like me, "But… let's take it like this. This is our special place, in the evening at this exact beach," she commanded.

I nodded happily and lifted her bridal style, then we spun. I put her back down and shared a goodbye kiss. She winked at me and flew away, I watched the baby blue trail follow her and disappear before I made my way home.

YEAH! I COMPLETED IT INSTEAD OF STUDYING! Now I feel silly, but hey, if you're not doing anything, read and review this. Including those random readers.

-CutePichu64


End file.
